The Fae Prince
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry is the lost Prince of the Summer Fae. And his mother Lily is still alive and lives with her mother Queen Tatiana in her world. Harry has been betrayed by the Wizarding world as they are ignoring him when he needs them the most. Lily finally found her son and she will cross worlds to bring him home…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry is the lost Prince of the Summer Fae. And his mother Lily is still alive and lives with her mother Queen Tatiana in her world. Harry has been betrayed by the Wizarding world as they are ignoring him when he needs them the most. Lily finally found her son and she will cross worlds to bring him home…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Lily was the daughter of Queen Tatiana. She was one of 20 children of the Queen. She was the 8th child.

She had survived the killing curse and had been moved to the fae realm as the killing curse nearly did its job on her. She just managed to survive with her unborn child. She had 5 children with James. Harry, Melisande, Demetria and Guinevere the quaduplets, then twins Asriel and Isadora and then the child she nearly lost Laytora.

She has six of her seven children with her but she couldn't find Harry. The years went by but still she searched without telling the Wizarding world she was alive as she had to stay in the fae world otherwise she would die. But she sent out Summer Faery scouts.

Now she was attending her duties when a snowy owl appears.

"Who are you?" Lily asks

The owl hoots and holds out its leg. Lily saw the blood on the parchment. Lily opens it and pales.

 _This is Harry Potter,_

 _Someone please help me._

 _I live at Number 4 Privet Drive_

Lily gasps and runs to the her mothers throne room. She busts in and she startles the court.

"What is the meaning of this daughter?" Queen Tatiana asks

"Harry he is in trouble", Lily says handing over the parchment to her mother

Her mother reads and her eyes widen.

"Blades to me!" Queen Tatiana calls

The Blades/Guards rush to their Queen and Princess and kneel before them.

"You are to open a gate and go to this address and retrieve our Prince and bring him back failing is not an option", Queen Tatiana says

"I will be going with them", Lily declares

"Daughter you can't stay long in the mortal world", Queen Tatiana says

"I will be find. My Harry needs me", Lily says

"Blades follow Princess Lilith keep her from harm and get the Prince and return. Failure is punishment", Queen Tatiana says

"Yes my Queen", the Blades says

8 Blades follow Lily out of the throne room. Lily opens her power and opens a gate to the mortal world one the mortals won't see. They all step through it and onto Privet Drive. Lily feels the wards around the place she mutters a spell and makes sure nobody would know they are here. She knocks on the door of 4 Privet Drive.

The door opens and her adopted sister was there. Petunia screams at seeing her dead sister.

"Your dead", Petunia stutters

"No. And I am not your sister", Lily grows

"You!" Vernon growls

The Blades step up to protect the Princess.

"WHERE. IS. MY. SON?"

* * *

Harry was sitting on his bed with his broken arm and a couple of broken ribs. He had some whip marks that left blood on his bed. He had tried getting his 'friends' attention but they didn't reply. Neither did Sirius or Remus. He was furious at them. He sent one last letter hoping someone would help him otherwise he would have to heal himself.

That's when he hears his Aunt scream. Harry goes for his wand. Harry hears a voice shout.

"WHERE. IS. MY. SON?"

Harry was puzzled whose son? He hears noise coming up the stairs and he hears the locks on his door clicks open. Harry trains his wand on the door. Ever those one of his arms was broken. The door opens and a woman was in the door. She had long read hair and green eyes wearing a forest green dress. Harry's eyes widen as he took her in it was his mother.

"Mum?" Harry asks

"Oh my Harry", Lily says attempting to run forward when Harry's wand comes up

"How do I know you aren't a Death Eater?" Harry asks

"Ask me any question you wish", Lily replies

"Who was your secret keeper in 1981?" Harry asks

"Peter Pettigrew", Lily says

"What did Dad turn into?" Harry asks

"A Stag", Lily says

"What did you say when Voldemort tried to kill me?" Harry asks

"Please not Harry", Lily replies

"Mum", Harry says dropping his wand

Lily rushes forward and hugs him. Harry winces. Lily pulls back and sees the blood.

"What did they do?" Lily asks

"Vernon broke my arm and ribs. And he whipped me", Harry replies

"We will get you to the healers", Lily says

Harry then notices two tall figures in the doorway they both have swords.

"Mum how did you survive? Who are they?" Harry asks

"They are Queen Tatiana's Blades. She is the Queen of the Summer/Seelie Court. I will explain when we get there. Where is your stuff?" Lily asks

"Vernon locked it away in the closet under the stairs. And my most prized possessions are under the floor boards", Harry says pointing at floorboards

"Blades get Harry's things from under the stairs", Lily orders

"Yes your Highness", one says leaving

"Highness?" Harry asks

"I will explain later", Lily says pulling the floorboards up

She sees James familiar cloaks and map and smiles. And sees a photo album and smiles.

"Hagrid gave me the album. One of the only times I knew what you looked like", Harry replies

"Didn't Petunia tell you?" Lily asks

"She never. Didn't tell me about Hogwarts either", Harry replies

"Let me strap your arm", Lily says ripping her dress on the hem and making it into a sling

"Thanks", Harry says

"Let me help you up. We mustn't stay too much longer", Lily says

Lily helps her son up and he Blade helps get Harry down the stairs Harry walks slowly.

"Vernon might have broken my ankle", Harry says wincing as he walks

"Don't worry everything will be fine", Lily says glaring at her sister and husband her were being held at sword point, "Blades withdraw to portal"

The Blades follow them out. One holds Harry's trunk and whispers in Lily's ear about how it looked like Harry had slept there at one point. Lily was angry she was going to make her stepsister pay.

"Harry I must let go to open the gate", Lily replies

"Ok", Harry asks confused

Lily lets go and waves her hands and a golden gate appears. Lily steps back and helps Harry through and Harry looks around in wonder there were different creatures everywhere. Lily closes the gate as they are all in and she and the blades help Harry through the corridors to the healing chambers.

"Your Highness who is this?" a woman with pointed ears ask

"This is my son who will be known as Prince Harald. He needs his injuries seen too. Harry this is the royal healer Asha", Lily says

"Oh my. Come. Come", Healer Asha says

The Blades help Harry onto the bed.

"Prince Harald I am Healer Asha", Healer Asha says bowing

"I am Healer Auriane your Highness", Healer Auriane says

"I am Healer Kellin your Highness", Healer Kellin says

"I am Healer Marrow your Highness and we will fix you up", Healer Marrow says

"Why do they call me Highness Mum?" Harry asks

"Well Harry my parents are not Petunia's parents. My Parents are Queen Tatiana and Prince Consort Killian. They are the rulers of the Summer/Seelie Kingdom. While my Mothers sisters rule Winter, Spring, Autumn and Exile. Maeve rules winter, Maysna rule Spring, Meghanna rules Autumn and Leanansidhe who rules Exile. They are my Aunts and your Great Aunts", Lily replies

"I am a Prince?" Harry asks shocked

"Yes. You will be called Prince Harald. Your full name is Prince Harald James Killian of Summer. But since you haven't grown up here your Grandmother will announce it to the whole court. My full name is Lilith", Lily says

"The ankle and arms we can heal now. The ribs you will have to take a potion for them to heal we will give you a sleeping one so you don't feel the pain. And for the back we will use creams", Healer Asha says

"Thank you", Harry says

"Just give us a minute", Healer Marrow says

"You have siblings Harry", Lily informs him

"Why didn't know body tell me?" Harry asks

"I don't know. You are a quadruplet. Then I had twins the next August. Then I was pregnant when Voldemort attacked but she survived. You have Aunts, Uncles and Cousins. All wanting to meet you"

"Two already know you. One you know quite well", Lily says

"Who?" Harry asks

"Neville Longbottom his mother is my older sister but she is not able to function anymore. He is a Prince of this Realm with his little sister. It is his story to tell and the other is Luna Lovegood whose mother was my sister but she is dead", Lily informs him

"I would like to talk to Neville", Harry says

"Later. Any other questions?" Lily asks

"Did Dad know about you?" Harry asks

"Yes he did. He was a Lord of this realm but wasn't able to be saved as he was not fae. Do you know about your fathers heritage?" Lily asks

"No. Did he have special heritage?" Harry asks

"Yes. He was Lord of the houses of Pendragon, Gryffindor, Emrys, Peverell and Potter. You are the rightful ruler of Magical Britain as Pendragon goes back to Arthur Pendragon and Emrys to Merlin. You must marry 5 women as it is tradition. Your father didn't get the chance to do so. But you have contracts to women and you have alliances that have held for hundreds of years", Lily says

"I have to marry 5 women?" Harry asks shocked

"Well 6 because you conquered Voldemort who was the Lord of Slytherin. You have five contracts the last one is up to you", Lily says

"Do I know them?" Harry asks

"I assume you do. Them are Susan Bones, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Su Li and Padma Patil", Lily informs Harry

"I know of them. I wasn't really polite to Padma at the Triwizard Ball", Harry says blushing

"You will have to tell me everything I missed", Lily replies

"I will. What alliances do I have?" Harry asks

"The Houses of Longbottom, Greengrass, and Bones have been allies with the Potters for 9 centuries. Davis, Patil, Li, Abbott and Zabini have been allies for only two centuries", Lily replies

"Why not the Weasley's?" Harry asks

"They have done things to our family that caused us not to ally with them", Lily replies

"Why didn't anyone tell me this?" Harry asks

"That I will have looked into. I have someone to write a letter too", Lily says

"Mum. Sirius was accused of betraying you…", Harry tells her the story

"I will have someone look into it. He will be free", Lily replies, "What has happened to you since you entered Hogwarts?"

Harry tells her the short story and Lily was furious. How could Dumbledore let this happen? How could Sirius and Remus not talk to Harry this Summer? The Weasley's had betrayed the Potters again.

"Your Highnesses we are ready", Healer Asha says

"Lets do this", Harry says

Healer Kellin healers the ankle and arm. While Healer Marrow produces the sleeping draught.

"This will put you to sleep and we will heal your ribs and back. It will work within seconds", Healer Marrow says

"Don't worry I will be here when you wake. I just need to tell Mother what happened and write a letter", Lily says gently

Harry downs the potion.

"I missed you Mum. I love you", Harry mummers as he goes to sleep

"I love you too my Harry", Lily says kissing his forehead

He was now fast asleep.

"We will undo the glamour on him your Highness", Healer Marrow says

"Fix him", Lily orders

"We will your Highness", Healer Asha replies

Lily goes to her office and picks up a piece of parchment and writes a letter, followed by a few more. Once she was done she sent them off with Harry's owl which he told her was named Hedwig. Now Lily needed to tell her mother. Her mothers fury was going to be something everyone who hurt Harry would fear…

* * *

 _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

* * *

Amelia Bones was doing work when an snowy owl comes in and drops a parcel before flying away. Amelia scans the parcel and doesn't find a thing wrong with it. So she opens it to see vials of memories and a letter. Amelia picks up the letter.

 _Dear Amelia,_

 _This is Princess Lilith 'Lily' Potter. I know you know it is me by how I said my name as you were one of only a few who knew who I am._

 _I am alive and in my mothers realm. I can't enter the mortal world often otherwise I would die. I have had my mothers Blades looking for Harry for years and today I found him well his owl found me…_

 _(She goes on to tell Amelia everything)_

 _Now Sirius is innocent I have sent a memory of myself casting the charm with Peter as the secret Keeper and memories from Harry seeing Pettigrew. You will have all the evidence you need to make sure Sirius is a free man._

 _Harry also told me the Daily Prophet is slandering him and Dumbledore. I don't care about Dumbledore but I do about Harry. I will help take control of the Daily Prophet so don't be surprised to see the articles changing._

 _Now Harry knows about Susan and she will be allowed into my Mothers realm as a mate. If you can contact the Greengrass's, Davis's, Li's and Patil's I would be grateful._

 _I will send some Blades to Bones Manor in 3 days time to collect everyone._

 _I hope you come my friend._

 _From_

 _Princess Lilith Jasmine Potter_

 _Princess of the Seelie_

 _Lady of the Houses of Potter, Pendragon, Emrys, Gryffindor and Peverell_

Amelia was shocked but she knew it was Lily Potter. She had to get her niece as she had been worried that the contract would kick in on Harry's birthday she had been fretting for her nieces magic. She was one step away from finding Harry Potter Herself.

She had many things to get done. Starting with finding Sirius Black's trial transcripts and contacting everyone…

* * *

 _Gringotts_

* * *

King Ragnok was furious more furious then he had been for over a century he had just received a letter from the Princess of the Seelie telling him that her husbands heir didn't know anything about his inheritance! He should have been told at the age of 11 about his accounts and investments and been taught the ways of a Prince as he was one. He was also meant to learn about the marriage contracts as he was meant to marry by his 15th birthday the girls in the contract! This was unacceptable. Someone was putting magic and lives in danger!

Now going over accounts it was clear Dumbledore was taking money out of the accounts without being Prince Harald's magical guardian! Someone in his bank was a traitor! He was sure he was going to get a letter by Queen Tatiana by the end of the day demanding the traitor be bought forward. He would have to turn him over as it was part of the treaty which was now in breach and King Ragnok had to find a way to patch up the treaty with the Fae Queen as it was never a good idea to get on the bad side of a fae Queen…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
